Legacy the Beginning
by Irish Shift
Summary: this is a rewrite of my story Legacy and hopefully the first of story of a series.
1. Prolog

Ok folks this is Irish Shift I've decided to do a bit of a Prolog to help explain some things and help strengthen the plot of the story anyway sorry I didn't think of this sooner. As always I want to thank Yukicrewger2 and Babyuknowme13. Now without further adu I give you book one in the Hidden Legacy series Legacy the beginning. Warning this story will start out a Inuyasha story and then transition into a Naruto story with characters and elements of Inuyasha mixed in you have been warned don't like don't read but I don't want any flames about it because you don't like these kinds of story. Flames that serve to correct a mistake I made or are intended to point out a flaw in my writing to improve the story are more than welcome just so long as they serve an actual constructive purpose.

_**Summoning**_

'_Thought'_

**Demon speaking**

"Speaking"

I do NOT own Naruto or Inuyasha

Legacy the Beginning

Prolog

How it all began

Kagome's POV

The tree's at the edges of the scared, and blood soaked clearing swayed softly in the in the late morning breeze.

"Face it miko, you and your friends have lost." Naraku say's as he throws a clearly unconscious Shippo into a nearby tree as he starts walking towards me.

"I haven't lost yet Naraku" I tell him defiantly before pulling out my last arrow notching it on my bow.

When Naraku sees this he starts to laugh. "Miko look around you, your Hanyou protector is on deaths door step." Naraku says pointing to a heavily injured Inuyasha before continuing. "The monk and demon slayer are to hurt to even lift their weapons." He says pointing to Sango and Miroku." and you're demon companions are either captured or unconscious." He says pointing to Shippo, Kirara, and Koga. all that remains of your group to oppose me are you three miko's one of which is a reanimated corpse, another whose a bag of bones that looks like she would have trouble simply drawing her bow, and you and you're not even fully trained in the ways of the miko and soon you three will be dead." Naraku says once his laughter starts slowing down a confident smirk clearly showing on his face. "Just give up. Give me the other half of the jewel and I promise to make your deaths quick" Naraku says after he gets his laughing under control.

Pulling my arrow back to my cheek and lining my arrow strait at Naraku's heart I tell Naraku in a deadly calm voice. "No Naraku we won't give up, yes you may have incapacitated my friends, and I may not stand much of a chance against you, but it's because you hurt my friends that I won't give up they would never forgive me if I did that." As soon as I finish my speech I release my arrow sending it straight through Naraku's chest and into a Pine tree some ten feet behind him.

Naraku looks down at his at the hole the arrow left in his chest and then back up to see three chanting miko. "Was this supposed to kill me?" Naraku asks starting to laugh again only slightly worried by our chanting.

"No it wasn't." I tell him getting a confused look from him as we finish the chant and send a rush of Miko energy into the arrow that I had shot through Naraku. "It was supposed to seal you.

Naraku stops laughing as he feels the first rush of our combined power slam into him, the power homing in on the arrow in the tree behind him like a lightning bolt homing in on a lightning rod and drawing him back towards the tree causing him to drop his half of the Shikon no Tama which I run over and pick up purifying it before combining it and releasing Midoriko from the jewel. "You bitch Naraku Yells as his face twists in pain and rage." Getting a smirk from Kikyo.

"We may not stand much chance of killing you Naraku, but we can seal you away." Lady Kade says before finishing the ritual with a shout of (Kami's Iryoku Saishi Chouin no Kihaku (God's/Kami's might ritual sealing of the impure soul.)"

Immediately after completing the ritual time almost seems to freeze as everything around us is bathed in an almost blindingly bright light which after fading away reveals that standing there in front of them the most beautiful woman to ever grace mortal eyes. She had a heart shaped face with soft blue almond shaped eyes and full read lips that were set in a frown. Her hair was almost a platinum blond hair that fell in waves down to the small of her back. She wore a light purple almost lavender kimono that showed her perfect figure effortlessly which was held shut by a silver obi with wooden gato sandals on her feet. On her hip rested a tachi with hand guard in the shape of a star that rested on top of a simple black two handed handle. There standing beside a still struggling Naraku stood Kami herself.

Kami's POV

Looking around for a couple of seconds after being summoned taking in the carnage of the surrounding area around me before coming to rest upon the four miko's in front of me.

"Who dares to use my power and for what purpose do you seek to use it for?" I asks them in a stern voice.

"W w w we did Kami Sama." The youngest member of the group says after steeping forward once a couple of minutes had gone by.

"Oh and why do you deserve to use my power?" I ask the girl. "For what cause would willingly risk my wrath?"

"We se seek t to u use your pow po power to se seal away a demon wh who has cau caused immeasurable am amounts of harm to m my friends and I, a as well as t to ma many others." The young woman in front of me says trying to convince me to help them before she continues. He is a al also resp responsible for numerous horrors and monstrosities that have been unleashed upon the land."

"Do you recognize that if I help you, you'll be charges with making sure that he doesn't escape?" I ask her and her group.

"Aye Kami Sama we know the price that we would have to pay for your help." The eldest among them says stepping forward.

"And you and your group are willing to pay it?" I ask them.

"Aye we are." The old woman answers for her and her group.

"Very well then." I say satisfied with her answer before focusing my power and summoning Naraku's four servants in a box formation around the tree that he's sealed to. "You four that was born from his flesh and blood to do his bidding shall now be the cage that holds his body from the outside world." I say to the four scared demons turning them into stone pillars before turning towards Naraku himself. "You Naraku shall be kept imprisoned by a cage of your own creating kept locked by nine keys six of your own making and three of the living miko's making these keys shall be guarded by ten guardian beasts so that you may never gain your freedom again." I tell him using my power to make nine keys appear and make nine marks appear on the people and demons that had fought Naraku in an attempt to stop him after I finish with that task I turn to face the miko's once more and point to Kikyo and Midoriko. "You to follow me it is time for use to go." I tell the two before turning to look at the still form of Kohaku before walking over to him and placing my hand on his forehead looking at and addressing Kagome as I do so. "Kagome Higurashi you and your group are here by charged with keeping the demon Naraku from ever escaping his prison." I tell her getting a nod from her before I continue. "You will find the tenth guardian in your time." I tell her "you will know him by the mark on his forehead oh and Kagome make sure that you guard those keys with your life ok." I say to Kagome before disappearing in a blinding flash of light back to my realm.


	2. Chapter 1 rebirth of the sage

Ok folks do not fear Legacy is NOT dead it is just undergoing a bit of reconstruction to help make the story better, but worry not because the story WILL be back and Hopefully better than before as always I give a shout out to my Beta babyuknowme13 and my muse Yukicrewger2 and now without further adu I give you book one in the Hidden Legacy series Legacy the beginning props for the new name go to my friend David no last name giving due to his request.

_**Summoning**_

_Thought_

**Demon speaking**

Speaking

I do NOT own Naruto or Inuyasha

Legacy

Chapter one

Hidden Legacy

Rebirth of the sage

Prolog Decision of the Divine Council

In a room overlooking the world from the divine realm sat seven of the most powerful beings in existence discussing the current situation down on earth and what needs to be done about it.

"We cannot let this stand!" A well built red headed man wearing a suit of armor shouts slamming his right fist onto the table in front of him fire clearly showing in his eyes.

"Ryujin calm yourself at once." Says a woman sitting at the head of the table wearing a simple yet elegant light purple kimono hear silver blond hair flowing down her back. "I know that we cannot leave things as they stand with Kyuubi sealed the last and strongest of the nine original guardians have been sealed." Kami says to the room at large "Since the sealing of the nine tailed guardians began there have been three shinobi world wars dozens of clan wars and countless lesser wars." Kami says. "Not sense the age of technology and the great reshaping has the world seen such violence" Kami continues. "As much as wish it were not so I fear that we must once again choose someone to take up the roll of the Jyuubi and create nine new guardians, Souta I leave the choice to you seeing as you were the last to bear the responsibility." Kami finishes gaining sighs from the room at large.

8 years later

"Why me?" A young boy asks as he runs down the darkened littered streets from the drunken mob that had broken into his apartment earlier that night. "What did I do to make everyone hate me"? He asks as he trips over a discarded bottle "Please leave me alone I didn't do anything" the small blond pleads large blue eyes over flowing with tears as a large man picks him up.

"You lying you little demon" the man shouts as he slams the small boy into a wall pining him to it by stabbing Kunai through his hands causing the boy to cry out.

"Please what did I do" the boy asks? "Whatever I did I'm sorry I won't do it again"

"You know damn well what you did demon" someone in the crowd shouts throwing a rock at the boys head. "Or did you already forget it was only eight years ago" a tall reasonably well built man (A/N for a citizen anyway) shouts before running forward and stabbing the boy in the stomach with a tanto that he drew form his inner sleeve. As soon as the man stabs the six year old the rest of mob surges forward with shouts of this is for my wife and you took my whole family away from me.

"Please" the little boy pleads as the world starts to fare to black around him "please stop please I'm sorry just please stop the boy says before passing out."

With Kakashi

Kakashi's POV

"Where is he" a tall man ask himself as he jumps from roof top to roof top his visible eye searching the streets and alley ways below him in a panic, his black anbu style pants and shirt drenched in sweat, his gravity defying silver hair swaying with every jump. "I just hope I'm not too late" he says as he begins to hear the roar from the mob up ahead of him.

As he gets to the mob and sees his sensei's son pinned to the wall by his hands his vision goes red.

One man seeing him land gives out a cheer. "Look its Kakashi Hatake he must be here to finish the demon and avenge the Yondam…" he gets no further as I stab a kunai into the back of the man's head before I start to running through the hand seals to unleash a massive fire ball jutsu killing almost everyone in the crowd leaving only the large man who pinned the boy to the wall and the man who stabbed the boy in the stomach still alive.

"Hatake what is the meaning of this"? The large man asks me before I backhand the large man into the wall behind him knocking the man out cold.

"I'm warning you Hatake we're on the counsel." The man who stabbed Naruto in the stomach tells me in a worried tone of voice "I could easily have your headband for this" the man continues says with a smirk thinking that he was protected.

I just look at him with a sinister gleam in my single showing eye before asking in a dark rhetorical voice. "Really now are you?"

"YES YOU IDIOT" The man yells at me "I'm on the the civilian council" the man continues his smirk faltering somewhat as he steps in front of the boy to block me from taking him down off the wall.

"I suggest that you move aside your already faceing serious charges as it is I tell the man" with a somewhat smug tone of voice.

"Nonsense" the man says his smirk retuning fool force as a fool squad of ANBU land behind me. "Like I said I'm on the council so I can't be touched" the man says to me. "Bull arrest this traitor" the man says to the anbu agent pointing at me and grinning maliciously when he sees the anbu agent bull pull out a pair of chakra suppressing hand cuffs and walking towards me, only to have his grin fall from his face as the anbu walks past me and continues walking straight up to him.

"Tasuke Natura you and Goma Haruno are hereby under arrest" the anbu agent says as he puts the handcuffs onto Tasuke's wrists while his partner slaps Goma awake before doing the same to him.

"On what charges, and on whose authority" Tasuke asks outraged "we are on the council you can't do this to us." Goma Haruno rages glaring at all of us.

"On the charges of home invasion, attempted kidnapping of a clan heir and citizen of Konoha, assault on a clan heir and citizen of Konoha, attempted murder of a clan heir and citizen of Konoha, and breaking the Sandamies Law" the anbu finishes saying.

"Nonsense" Tasuke says "we haven't touched any of the clan heir's" Goma says snapping at the anbu agent's. "If that fool Sarutobi thinks that he can make these charges stick then he's even more delusional then we thought." Tasuke says with a dismissive snort. "In fact once the charges are dropped by the Civilian council I"…

"The civilian council?" I ask with a laugh as I take Naruto down from off of the wall. "The civilian council has been temporarily disbanded by order of the Hokage and the Fire Daimyo" I tell the two men on the ground

"WHAT" Tasuke and Goma yell in shock? "Still we haven't touched any clan heir's" Tasuke says desperately.

"Oh really?" I ask the two of them. "So you deny the fact that the two of you broke into Naruto Uzumaki's house and attempted to kidnapped him from his house" I ask the two of them. "Or that once he escaped from the house you then proceeded to chase the boy through the streets until you caught him" I ask them.

"Since when has the Demon brat been a clan heir?" Goma asks with a sneer. "Last I checked he was a orphan."

"Oh he's always been a clan heir." Ox tells the two men.

"Oh then what clan does the demon brat come from?" Goma asks. "Who were his parents?" Goma continues with a sneer thinking he's out witting the men in front of him.

"His Mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze." I tell the two men in front of me.

"Wait did you say Namikaze" Tasuke asks paling slightly having realized what that means.

"So what if he did" Goma snarls "I'm sure that it's just a small no account clan and you can be sure that by the time the new civilian council is through with it they'll be ruined".

"You idiot." Tasuke yells at Goma "the Namikaze clan is the clan that the Yondamai was from." Tasuke tells Goma causing his face to pale considerably.

"Not only that but Naruto's also related to both the first and the second Hokage's as well through the Uzumaki clan" I tell them. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get Sensei's son to the hospital I'll leave them to you guys bull" I say to the anbu agents as I take off across the roof tops in the direction of the hospital with Naruto in my arms.

Souta's POV

Souta Higurashi Former Jyuubi no Ryu, the creator of the nine guardians and the original Sage of the six paths, smiles as he looks down upon the scene that had just unfolded in the town of Konoha. Finally after Millennia he had found the person to succeed him as the Jyuubi. It was ironic really that the one whom fate had chosen to replace him as the Jyuubi would be one of his last living direct decedents.

Naruto's POV

"Where am I" I ask as I open my eyes to see cracked pipes running over head of me, looking around I find that I'm in a sewer. "Great just great." I say to myself after getting to my feet and wiping a few tears out of my eyes. "Why does every one hate me?" I ask myself as more tears run down my face. What did I do to make everyone hate me?" I continue.

"If you follow me I can show you why so many in your village treat you the way they do." A voice says from behind me startling me and making me turn around to face the boy behind me.

The boy before me only looked to be about twelve years old and had short black hair with dark green eye's and was wearing what looked to be standard shinobi gear.

"Wh..who are you and wh..where are w..we?" I ask the boy in front of me with a slight stutter in my voice.

"My name is Souta Higurashi." The boy now identified of Souta tells me with a warm smile on his face. "And we are in your mindscape." Souta tells me with the same warm smile.

"Whats a mindscape?" I ask Souta with a confused look on my face tilting my head slightly to the side in confusion.

"Sorry" Souta tells me with a warm laugh in his voice. "Long story short Naruto we're inside your mind."

"How did you know my name?" I ask Souta suspiciously turning my head to look at Souta realizing that I had never told him my name.

"I know you're name Naruto because I have seen your entire life" Souta tells me as he starts walking down the sewer towards a weird pulsing light.

"What do you mean you've seen my entire life? This is the first time we've ever met." I ask Souta as we enter a large room with a massive cage door with a piece of paper for the kanji for seal on it about half way up.

"Naruto have you ever heard of the sage of the six paths before?" Souta asks me in a curious tone of voice.

"I think jiji mentioned something about that once." I tell Souta scrunching up my face in concentration. "I think jiji said that he was the person who invented the first jutsus." I tell Souta proud that I was able to remember something that jiji mentioned a couple months ago. "Why did you want to know if I had heard about the Sage of the six paths?" I ask turning to look at Souta to see him ageing rapidly before my eyes. Where the twelve year old boy that I had met just a little while ago once stood now stood a ancient looking man with his silver white hair pulled back into a long ponytail in place of the standard Shinobi clothes that he had been wearing he now had on what looked like custom made battle armor, and his eyes had five silver tomas sitting around his pupil in a spiraling pentagon shape, each toma moving closer to the center of his eye, each toma resting between a ring in his eye starting in the third ring from the edge of his eye spiraling inward in clock wise rotation starting from the toma at the top of his eye, resting on a bright blue Byakugan like background, surrounded by seven golden rings spreading away from the center of his pupil like ripples on the surface of a pond with the ring in the center being the only unique ring taking the shape of a mutated atomic symbol.(1)

"Who are you" I ask him amazed.

"My name is, as I've told you already Souta Higurashi but I was also known as the Six paths sage and the man who made the nine tailed lords." Souta tells me in a calm voice. "But what many people don't know is that I was the Jyuubi as well." Souta tells me in that same calm warm voice. "And now Naruto Uzumaki I pass my titles on to you." Souta tells me reaching out a placing his hand palm down on my forehead. "That is if you will accept them" Souta continues. "Know this Naruto if you do accept and take my place as the note only the new six paths sage but as the Jyuubi as well there will be responsibilities that go with the job" Souta tells me with a smile. "So Naruto Souta asks me one last time will you accept?"

"Will I be strong enough to let jiji retire he's really old and needs a break?" I ask Souta who sweat drops before nodding his head yes. "Then I'll do it" I tell him.

"Alright Naruto good luck" Souta tells me before I feel a massive surge of power and black out.

Hokage's Office two hours earlier

Sarutobi's POV

Sighing tiredly I look up from the last stack of paperwork currently sitting on my desk at the clock hanging on the wall in my office which read one-forty-five A.M. "I'm getting to old for this I mutter to myself." Before turning back to the last of my paperwork and reading them over to see one bill that would give civilian's the right to carry weapons of any variety, and would allow them to use said weapons to be used in self-defense with lethal force if necessary when threatened. Three bills that would result in the execution or banishment of one Naruto Uzumaki, a bill to train Naruto to be a mindless will less weapon for Konoha's the sole use of Konoha's anbu forces, (three guesses who that one was from and the first two don't count.) a bill that would essentially make Naruto into a slave for the civilian councils sole use, Sighing in disgust I stamp deny on all but the bill that would allow civilians to bear arms. Instead modifying it so that citizens will be allowed to bear arms and to defend themselves with none lethal force if attacked first with until a shinobi or anbu agent can take the attacker into custody to be questioned.

Standing up to leave for the night and go home I notice I missed a folder in the in box on my desk groaning I grab the file and look through it my disgust growing with each line I read. In the bill was a petition that if approved would divide the Namikaze, Uzumaki, and Senju accounts as well as any property that they own between the members of the civilian council and there at the bottom of the page was a stamp of approval. After voiding the approved stamp and stamping deny on it I signal to the anbu in the room causing five to appear in front of me. "Neko, Oushi, Gather the council for an emergency meeting in an hour and a half's time, inform them that anyone on the council that is late will lose their position." "Inu I want you to go and collect one Naruto Uzumaki I want him to be at the meeting." "Ryu I want you to bring the Fire Daimyo's representative to the meeting as well." I tell the four of them before dismissing them to do the tasks assigned to them before turning to the only remaining anbu member left in front of me. "Tora remove your mask I have a mission I need you to do and to do it you're going to have to do it as yourself." I tell the man before me pausing a moment before handing him a scroll. "The mission I am giving you has three parts to it the first of which is to protect this scroll with your life until such a time that you can hand it off to its recipient, which brings us to the second part of your mission. You are to seek out and find your old sensei Jiraiya and give him this scroll. The final part of your mission is to help Jiraiya in bringing my other student Tsunade back to the village I want you to leave to find them tonight." I say dismissing him.

Konoha Hospital Naruto's POV

"Oh man what hit me" I groan as I wake up to see the bleach white somewhat blurry ceiling of the private hospital room that jiji reserved for me before looking around the hospital room and seeing a tall man dressed like a shinobi looking at me worriedly.

"Naruto are you alright?" The man silver haired man asks me in a strangely familiar voice.

"Who are you, how do you know my name, and why are you dressed like a shinobi" I ask the silver haired man nervously a little bit afraid of this unknown shinobi talking to me? (A/N can you blame the kid?)

"My name is Kakashi Hatake." The now identified Kakashi tells me sitting down on the end of my bed.

"Well that tells me who you are." I say interrupting Kakashi before he can continue. "But that doesn't explain how you know my name or why you're dressed as a shinobi." I inform him.

"I was getting to that if you'll let me finish speaking." Kakashi tells me with a slightly amused look on his face. "Now as I was saying" Kakashi continues My name is Kakashi Hatake and the reason that I know your name is because I'm one of the people who Hokage sama has assigned to watch and protect you, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to get to you to save you sooner tonight but I a few members of the civilian council demanded to see me shortly before my shift was supposed to begin." Kakashi tells me looking down obviously upset that it had taken him so long to get to me.

"Don't worry about it it's not your fault that you got tied up by the civilian council."I tell him slightly uncomfortable not used to being apologized to. "So that's why you're voice sounds so familiar." I ask Kakashi trying to change the subject?

"Yes Naruto." Kakashi tells me with an eye smile. "And as for your last question as to why I'm dressed like a shinobi. Well the reason I'm dressed as a shinobi is because I _am_ a shinobi." Kakashi tells me with a eye smile evident on his face. "In fact I along with the rest of my genning team was trained by the fourth Hokage." Kakashi tells before looking at me with a slightly curious look on what little I could see of his face (2). "Hey Naruto how do you know that I'm dressed as a shinobi" Kakashi asks me?

"What do you mean?" I ask him slightly annoyed that had he cut me off before I had a chance to ask him what my hero was like. "You're sitting right in front of me sure things are a little blurry but I can still see you" I tell him. "Um Hatake san… sir, you said you were trained by the fourth Hokage. Could you please tell me what he was like?" I ask the man before he can ask me anymore questions.

"Naruto I promise that before the night is done you'll have learned things about the fourth Hokage then you could possibly imagine" Kakashi tells me with a small smile on his face. "Now then how is it possible for you to see me when your eyes are covered by gauze because I know for a fact that you're not a Hyuga?" Kakashi ask me with a concerned look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him confused raising my hands to my eyes to feel gauze over them. Why are my eyes covered in gauze I ask starting to panic I tear the gauze off of my eyes.

"NARUTO NO DON'T!" Kakashi yells trying to grab my hands to stop me only to reach me too late and freeze in shock as the last of the gauze comes off.

"Kakashi what's wrong?" I ask him starting to get afraid because I think he's mad at me? "I'm sorry Kakashi I'll put it back on I promise to be good" I say franticly moving to put the gauze back on before he stops my hand causing me to flinch when his hand touches mine.

"Naruto relax you're not in trouble" Kakashi tells me trying to calm me down. "But I need for you to look into this mirror can you do that for me?" Kakashi asks me as he reaches into a pocket on his Jonnin flak jacket and pulls out a mirror that he then hands to me after I nod my head in a yes.

Looking into the mirror after a couple of seconds at first I don't notice anything wrong, until I see my eyes that is, in place of my normal bright sapphire blue eyes I instead see the same eyes that Souta had, had at the end of our conversation.

"Naruto." Kakashi calls my name trying to get my attention."…"Naruto" Kakashi tries again only to fail again finally getting fed up Kakashi puts his hand in front of the mirror blocking my view and finally snapping me out of my stupor.

"Naruto I want you to focus your concentration on your eyes." Kakashi tells me in a firm tone of voice and sits down to wait as my face screws up in concentration. After a couple of minutes pass and Kakashi sees that I'm not getting it he sighs and hands me a pair of sunglasses that are laced with Chakra to prevent people with doujutsu's like the Byakugan from seeing behind them. "Put those on real quick Naruto and unless I tell you to don't take them off ok." Kakashi tells me with a serious look on his face. "Now come on we need to go see Hokage Sama" Kakashi says chuckling softly at my response to this news.

"We're going to go see jiji?" I ask him excitedly as Kakashi picks me up with a eye smile and shunshins to the council chambers.

With the council Sarutobi's POV

"Sarutobi what is the meaning of this? Why did you call an emergency meeting of the council at this time of night threatening our positions on the council if we were late" Homaru demands me when I walk into the council chambers and take my seat at the head of the table.

"I have called this meeting for two reasons Homaru" I tell my old teammate glaring at her. "I have decided that do to circumstances which I have strived my best to avoid, that it has become necessary to revile that six years ago tonight my successor and unfortunately my predecessor the fourth Hokage had a child by one Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, due to events that transpired earlier tonight I have decided that it has become necessary to revile the identity of Minato Namakaze's only son." I inform the room gaining shocked gasps and looks of comprehension, revulsion, and incredulity from those who had figured out about whom I was speaking. (A/N Shukaku Nara, Shibe Aburame, Hiashi Hyuga, and Fugaku Uchiha for those that want to know.)

"What!" Komaru yells shooting up out of her chair as if it were on fire.

"The Namikaze clan is still alive?" Tsumi Inuzaka asks shocked before being interrupted by Komaru.

"How dare you keep this information from the council Hiruzen?" she demands outraged.

"I did it quite easily you Komaru." I tell my ex-teammate. "You and the civilian council seem to forget that this village is a Military dictatorship Komaru, not a democracy" I tell her evenly. "Which brings me to the second item I meant to bring up at this meeting…?" I say before being interrupted by Tsuke Omari the clan head of one of the smaller shinobi clans in the village.

"Excuse me for asking Hokage Sama but what was it that made you decide to revile this person's identity after eight years?" Tsuke asks me causing several people to look curiously at me waiting for an answer. Looking at the room at large I tell them about the forged document I had found earlier that night

"Earlier this evening as I was finishing up my paperwork I noticed a folder that I had missed sitting in the bottom of my inbox." I tell the council. "Upon reviewing the contents of the folder I discovered that it contained within it a document with a forged stamp of approval that would divide between a majority of the members of the civilian council as well as all the members of the elder council the bank accounts and property of the Uzumaki, the Namikaze, and the Senju clans." I inform the room at large. "Because Minato and Kushina's son is directly related to all three of these clans and the fact that he was nearly killed earlier tonight I have decided that I have no choice but to revile his identity." I tell the council.

"But before I do that I wish to announce that by order of the Fire Daimyo and myself. As of this moment those of you whose name I found on the petition are to be stripped of your rank as council members and all of you whose clans companies are not based here in Konoha must choose to pay a twenty-five percent increase in your yearly payment to be allowed to bring your goods into Konoha or have an embargo placed on your clans goods. Those of you whose companies are based in Konoha will face a twenty-five percent raise in their clans annual taxes as well if you refuse to pay the increase then not only will you and your clan be exiled from Konoha but your goods will also have an embargo placed on them as well, and finally all those that signed the petition must pay a fine of 500 ryo as a restitution to the young clan heir. "Further more due to the events which took place earlier this evening the former council members are to be taken into custody." I say signaling for one of the anbu hidden in the room to escort them out and take them into custody. "To those of you on the Civilian council that are innocent you need not worry and you are dismissed for the evening." I tell the remaining handful of civilian council members left in the room.

"Pardon me Hokage Sama?" Hiashi asks. "But who exactly is the Namikaze heir?" He asks hoping to confirm his guess while hoping that he's wrong at the same time.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze." I tell the remaining council members getting a gob smacked look from those who hadn't already figured out who I was talking about.

"I'm sorry Hokage Sama." Tsumi Inuzaka asks "but how is it that the boy is related to the Senju exactly?"

After pausing a moment to order my thoughts as well as prepare for the reaction from the council after I drop this bomb I stand up from my seat and begin to pace before finally stopping to face the rest of the council. "There was a closely guarded secret that had to do with Minato". I tell everyone before me. Officially Minato Namikaze was a war orphan however this was not the case." I say sitting down in my chair again before continuing. "Minato Senju Namikaze was the son of Tsunade Senju Namikaze, and Jiraiya Namikaze." I say shocking everyone in the room. "The night that Dan kaziyama (A/N I don't know Dans last name so…) died Tsunade went to Jiraiya for comfort and they ended up in bed together. About a month later upon finding out that she was pregnant Tsunade confronted Jiraiya and two months later they were married in secrete. To protect the baby after its birth during the second war Minato was put into an orphanage and Jiraiya and Tsunade opted to have their memories about their marriage and their son sealed to protect Minato from the enemies that the two had gained over the years of their shinobi careers" I finish explaining.

"Surely you're not serious Hokage Sama" Hiashi says getting raised eyebrows from some of the remaining council members before he continues. "There is no way that, that fool of a miscreant could possibly be the son of the Yondamie and the red death and the grandson of the last two loyal Sannin of Konoha" He says with an almost pleading tone to his voice.

"No Hiashi San I'm not, and further more seeing as he is the heir of three clans…" I begin to say before being cut off as a nervous anbu agent comes running in panting. "Tora explain yourself" I order the nervous anbu.

"Hokage Sama it's the demon boy" the anbu says in a nervous tone not even realizing that he had just signed his death warrant for breaking the law surrounding Naruto.

"What is going on with Naruto Tora" I ask suppressing my killing intent?

After he was brought to the hospital by Kakashi Hatake a massive spike in chakra and youki was felt coming from his location before vanishing suddenly" the anbu agent reports.

"Thank you is that all" I ask slipping a Kunai into my right hand? When the anbu agent nods I throw the kunai into the Kidney of the former leaf shinobi killing him.

"Now where were we" I ask with a frown?

"Lord Hokage shouldn't we make sure that the fox isn't escaping" Hiashi asks hoping to use this as an excuse to break the marriage contract between Naruto and Hinata.

"Hiashi if the fox was going to escape he would have done so by now" I say in an annoyed voice. Now seeing as Naruto is the heir of the Namikaze clan the Senju clan and the Uzumaki clan of which to our knowledge he is the last member he shall be placed under the CRA so as to preserve the bloodline limits of all three of the clans" I say enjoying the look of shock on the surrounding faces.

"What do you mean? Hinokari Tenchou a now retired ninja turned blacksmith asks?

"Simple really I say aside from the obvious Senju Bloodline limit the wood release. Minato's flying thunder god technique and Kushina's ability to use chakra chains were the results of bloodline limits that let the user move through space and to manifest chakra into a solid objects respectively" I explain. "Now then I happen to know that there is already a marriage contract between one Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" I say before taking out the contract and laying it on the table in front of me much to Hiashi's anger having tried to find and destroy said document on numerous occasions. After signaling for one of my most trusted anbu agents dove appears before me. "Dove I want you to bring Hinata Hyuga at once". I tell the anbu agent.

"Hai Hokage sama" Dove says before disappearing in a shunshin.

"What is the meaning of this" Hiashi demands!

"I plan to make sure that you honor this agreement Hiashi that's all" I say with a smirk on my face.

"Wait surely you don't mean to marry them tonight do you Sarutobi" Fugaku Uchiha asks incredulously! "They've only had any regular contact for a semester at the academy".

"No Fugaku I don't" I tell the council with a sad smile. "I only intend to give them a chance to sign the betrothal papers tonight." I say and anyway short of your own daughter Fugaku the only other girl that will spend time with him is Hinata." I say with a frown evident on my face as Hiashi scowls at this news.

"Very well then" Fugaku says "if that's the case then I wish to submit a marriage contract that both Minato, and I signed engaging my daughter Hikari Uchiha to Naruto Uzumaki Namakaze should he be put into the CRA." Fugaku says

"So be it" I say "Itachi would you retrieve Hikari Uchiha please" Sarutobi asks the anbu agent when he appears?

"Hai Hokage Sama" Itachi says as he disappears in a shunshin.

With the Hinata

"Wh why a aar are yo you d do doing t this to m me" I ask the Hyuga clan elders with tears running down my cheeks only to be slapped by the elder closest to me as another clan elder prepare to place the caged bird seal on my forehead?

"Because you stupid girl." The elder that hit me says with a nasty sneer on his face. "You are too weak and as such you are not fit to be the clan heir." The elder placing the seal on my forehead says as he goes to activate the seal only to be interrupted as the door to the room opens unexpectedly and a branch member walks nervously into the room.

"Honored clan elders I am sorry to interrupt but there is an anbu agent here that says Hinata Sama's presence is required by the Hokage and the council at once." The branch house member says with a shaky fear laden voice giving me a sad almost pitying look before cringing in fear as she sees several of the nastier elders start to form the hand sign to activate her caged bird seal.

"Tell the anbu agent that she will be along shortly" the elder that had drawn the seal on my forehead tells her as he prepares to activate my seal again only to be interrupted again as the anbu agent walks calmly into the room.

"I'm sorry but I need her now" Dove says grabbing the elder's hands and stopping him from activating the seal on my forehead before continuing. "I was also instructed to inform you should I encounter a scenario such as this that I was to stop the sealing until after the meeting." The anbu agent finishes.

"How dare you touch me you anbu dog" the elder says yanking his hand out of the doves grasp and slapping her hand away.

"You I will be back for" dove says pointing to the elder who slapped her hand. "You come with me" dove says grabbing me by the shoulder and disappearing into a Shunshin leaving a very pissed off group of elders behind us.

With Hikari

"Kaa san when will Tou san and nii san be home?" I ask my Kaa san walking into the living room after trying and failing to get to sleep for the past two and a half hours.

"Hikari what are you still doing up? I thought I put you to bed hours ago." Asks an amused if somewhat exasperated Mikato Uchiha with a smile.

"But Kaa san I want to give Tou san and nii san a kiss good night" I say with a small pout on my face, and a slight whine in my voice as mother walks over to me and picks me up before carrying me over to the couch and sitting down with me on her lap.

"How about this Hikari we'll sit here and wait for Tou san and nii san together. How does that sound" Kaa san asks me with a smile on her face?

"OK Kaa san!" I agree excitedly after less than a moments consideration hugging my mom just before our front door opens up and someone walks into the house.

"Mikato Uchiha" a familiar if somewhat muffled voice calls out from the front entrance hall in a questioning sort of voice?

"I'm in the living room." mom answers the voice before an anbu agent in a weasel mask walks into the room and walks straight up to us.

"NII SAN" I shout excitedly before jumping up and giving my elder brother an excited and oddly tight hug for a six year old.

"No Hikari" Itachi says in an exasperated voice. "We discussed this remember? Whenever I'm wearing my mask I'm Itachi not nii san." My oldest brother tells me in an exasperated tone of voice.

"But aren't you always Itachi?" I ask nii san confused tilting my head to the side slightly.

'Sigh' "What am I going to do with you?" Itachi asks me amusement easily evident in his voice.

"Give me a piggyback ride?" I ask him hopefully before mom Kaa san steps in and quickly crushing that idea.

"I don't think so young lady its past your bed time as it is," Kaa san says in a firm tone of voice a small smile on her face before she continues. "No its time to go to bed" Kaa san tells me in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Actually Mrs. Uchiha" Itachi nii san says after Kaa san finishes speaking. "The council has requested her presence in a matter" Itachi nii san tells Kaa san with a slight bow.

"Fine" Kaa san says with a sigh. "Just make sure to get her home as soon as you can ok?" she asks before turning to me with a serious look on her face. "And as for you little lady I better not get any complaints about you sleeping in class from your teachers at the academy tomorrow." Kaa san tells me in a serious tone of voice. "Do I make myself clear?" she asks me.

"Yes Kaa san" I tell her immediately slightly afraid of her at the moment.

"I will Kaa san" Itachi says momentarily dropping his anbu persona. "I promise" Itachi says before picking me up and disappearing with a shunshin no jutsu.

Council chambers Sarutobi's POV

"Now Hiashi I want to make it clear that if it is found that the cage bird seal has been applied and activated on Hinata at ANY time after this meeting should she choose to sign the marriage contract then not only will your seat on the council be given to Hinata's family along with paying restitution to her family but every person in the main house will be branded with it as well am I clear!" I ask the Hyuga clan head just before three people shunshin into the room at the same time.

"Lord Hokage" Kakashi, Dove, and Itachi say standing to attention we have retrieved the person you wished to see" the three anbu agents say in a monotone placing their charges on the ground at their feet.

"Tou san" Hikari Uchiha yells excitedly before running up to her father and giving him a hug earning her a smile and some light chuckles from most of the council for her actions.

"Kakashi report" Sarutobi tells the now ex-anbu agent somewhat worried that he had taken so long to gather Naruto.

"I'm sorry that I took so long to bring Naruto to you Lord Hokage." Kakashi apologizes to the ageing Hokage. But when I found Naruto he was being attacked by a mob and needed urgent medical attention so I had to detour to the hospital." Kakashi tells me.

Narutos POV

"Jii san" I running up to and giving my grandfather figure a hug and getting ready to talk his ear off that is until Hiashi cuts me off.

"Excuse me Uzumaki san" Hiashi asks in a strained voice of forced politeness "but would you please remove those sunglasses and explain how you got them in the first place seeing as the sale of them are restricted to those who have passed the gennin exam?"

"Ah Hiashi Sama I'm sorry but he got them from me because his eyes are very sensitive to light at the moment and shinobi issue sunglasses filter light much more efficiently than their civilian counterparts do." Kakashi tells Hiashi gaining an irritated grunt from Hiashi who was planning on accusing Naruto of theft and using it as an excuse to break the marriage contract between him and Hinata..

"Hey Jiji san why are Hinata chan and, Hikari chan here" I ask him with my head tilted slightly to the side?

"Well Naruto if you want me to tell you that I'll have to tell you who you're parents are." Jiji san tells me in a teasing tone of voice "are you sure you want to know" he asks me?

When I hear this my eyes grow to the size of dinner plates before I glomp him "Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, YES" I say tears of joy starting to run down my face.

"Alright then Naruto" Jii san says you come from not one but three different clans one of which unfortunately you're the last we know of" jii san tells me.

"So I don't have any family left" I ask him looking down and starting to cry?

"Yes Naruto you do" Jiji tells me causing me to jerk my head up so fast that there is a easily hear pop from my neck.

"I have family left?" I ask jiji almost not daring to believe what I'm hearing. "Where are they?", "Don't they want me?" I ask jiji starting to cry again. "Naruto you're grandparents are both out of the village at the moment." Jiji tells me in a calming tone of voice. "In the morning I'll send some people out to bring them back to the village so that they can meet you" jiji continues. "In the mean time do you want to know the names of the clans you come from?" Jii san asks me with a sad look on his face.

"Well okay" I tell him cheering up slightly.

"Alright then Naruto Jii san says. "Your dads name was Minato Senju Namakaze and he was the last of the Namakaze clan besides his tou san your sofu Jiraiya Namikaze." Jiji san stops to let me process this.

"Do you have a picture of him I at least want to know what my Tou sans face looked like I say a little depressed. At this most of the council chuckle "Naruto any time you want to see your Tou sans face all you have to do is look at the Hokages monument Jii san tells me with a smile he's the first one on the left.

"You mean that my dad was the first Hokage" I ask stunned? Causing everyone over the age of seven to face fault.

"No sweetie you're other left." Tsume Inuzaka says with a smile.

"You mean my Tou san was the Fourth Hokage?" I yell.

"Yes Naruto he was." Jiji san says while rubbing his ears for a minute.

"Ok so who was my Kaa San?" I ask Jii san?

"Your Kaa san was Kushina Uzumaki Namakaze." Jii san tells me. "And I'm sorry but I don't have a picture of her on me right now."

"So my full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namakaze" I ask?

"No Naruto its not." Jii san tells me "You have a come from a third clan on you grandmothers side." Jiji tells me. Your grandmother's name is Tsunade Senju Namikaze so your full name would be Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze" Jiji tells me. "Now as to why Hinata and Hikari are here is because your parents set something up a long time ago that if you all agree or even if it's only two of you agreeing then you to will become a family" Jii san tells me.

"Wait so I can get more people in my a family" I ask him excitedly?

"Yes but only if they agree to it" Jii san tells me with a smile as I run over to Hinata and Hikari who were listening to the whole conversation. "So will you to be my in my family" I ask them both excitedly but the nervousness in my voice was easy to hear as well?

Hikari's POV

"So will you to be my in my family" Naruto asks me in a excited and nervous tone of voice?

"Well I don't know." I tell the nervous boy thinking it over for a moment before asking him. "If I agree to be in your family do you promise not to be so mean like my stupid cousin?" I ask him earnestly getting sweat drops from almost all of the adults in the room.

"I promise." Naruto tells me in a heartbeat before continuing. "I promise to be really nice to both of you and that I'll protect you both from bullies to" he tells both me and Hinata which for some reason got a chuckle out of the most of the adults in the room and also makes Hinata's head jerk up to look at Naruto in surprise.

In doing so she reveals her face to the room at large for the first time since she arrived getting angry gasps from all the adults in the room aside from the Hyuga head when they see the unactivated caged bird seal on her forehead.

Completely unaware of the tension in the room around me I give Naruto my answer. "Well OK I'll be in a family with you."

"I wi-will t-t" Hinata begins to say before Hiashi cuts her off.

"Hinata if you dare to sign that paper I swear I will disown you here and now!" The Hyuga head all but screams at the girl causing her to freeze up and look at him with tears in her eyes.

Sarutobi's POV

"Hiashi Hyuga you will do no such thing." I tell the furious Hyuga clan head glaring at him while focusing an increasing amount of KI (3) onto the clan head before continuing. "Under the law protecting regarding arranged marriages that was laid down by our Shodi Hokage no one my interfere with the couples right to choose to either agree or decline to sign the marriage certificate." I tell Hiashi letting up on my KI when he sets down. "Now then Hinata would you like to join Naruto kuns family?" I ask the girl prompting her to nod her head nervously before signing the marriage contract.

"Very good" I say to the children after a couple of moments when I finally get my anger under control. "Dove I want you to take Naruto, Hinata, and Hikari to my office I'll be in to take care of their signing the document in a little while." I tell the anbu agent signaling for her to take the children out of the room and waiting for them to leave before turning to deal with Hiashi only to see him smirk at me. "Hiashi you idiot what were you thinking?" I yell at the smirking Hyuga head unleashing a concentrated does of my Killing intent on him only for it to have next to no effect on him which immediately causes some warning bells to go off in my mind.

"You ask me what I was thinking Hokage _Sama_?" Hiashi asks sneering at me when he says sama clearly making it an insult. "I was thinking that, that girl is weak too weak to be my heir." the man sneers at the rest of the council before continuing. "To weak to even belong to the branch house of the noble clan of the Hyuga." He continues with a sneer. "So I along with the Hyuga clan elders decided to seal her early and disown her and if she should die in the sealing process all the better." 'Hiashi' says before standing and walking to the door only to stop with his door on the handle to say. "Heh it's almost funny my useless excuse for a daughter agreeing to marry that demon filth." Hiashi says about to continue only to be pierced through the chest by Kakashi only to disappear in a puff of smoke revealing that he had been a shadow clone the whole time, just as a shriek of pain and the sound of breaking glass was heard from the direction of my office.

Irish Shift well this is the first chapter of Legacy the beginning well the first rewritten chapter anyway. I decided to rewrite the story because I felt as if I had rushed a couple of the characters the first time through as well as feeling that I needed to change a few things in the story that happened in the beginning of the story. Well next chapter is the start of years one and possibly two of the academy. Tell next time Ja Ne.

(1)It's in the shape of the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

(2)Naruto learned to read people's faces and body language early as a means of self preservation the sooner you know that someone wants to hurt you the sooner you can try to get away.

(3)KI means Killing Intent.


	3. Chapter 2 preview

Irish Shift: Sorry that it's taken so long to update I've been fighting a massive demon that's more commonly known as writers block but anyway as usual I want to thank Babyuknowme13 and Yukicrewger2 for all of their help however I also want to send a shout out to my friend Gekkokage if you haven't read any of his work you should really head on over to his profile and check his work out. Now then before I begin I've decided to put up the results of my last two polls so here you go.

Haku=snow leopard

with 12 votes

9. Anko Mitarashi=snake/Komodo dragon

with 9 votes

12. TenTen=tiger

with 8 votes

1. Garra no Sabaku=scorpion

with 7 votes

4. Yugito Ni=lion

with 6 votes

5. Re-aged Sarutobi=monkey (please vote for this I have quite a few ideas if he's chosen) with 5 votes

And

Fem Haku

with 35 votes

Yugito Nii

with 26 votes

TenTen

with 19 votes

So there you go some of my options that I had put in had to be dropped do to the way that the plot for the story developed so I want to take this opportunity to apologize if someone who you voted for got cut. So as it stands the new nine tailed guardians are as follows:

1 Garra no Sabaku as the Ichibi no Sasori

2 TenTen Higurashi/ Uzumaki Senju Namikaze as the Nibi no Shiroi Tora

3 Yugito Nii/ Uzumaki Senju Namikaze as the Sanbi no Shishi

4 Kurotsuchi no Iwa/Uzumaki Senju Namikaze as the Shibi no Oushi

5 Anko Mitarashi as the Gobi no Komodo Ryuu

6 Haku Yuki/ Uzumaki Senju Namikaze as the Rokubi no Yuki Hyou

7 Hiruzen Sarutobi as the Nanabi no Saru

8 Hikari Uchiha/ Uzumaki Senju Namikaze as the Hachibi nu Kuma

9 Hinata Hyuga/ Uzumaki Senju Namikaze as the Kyubi no Kurohyou

10 Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze as the Jyubi no Ookami

And the final cut for the Harem is:

Hinata Hyuga

Hikari Uchiha

TenTen Higurashi

Kurotsuchi no Iwa and

Yugito Nii

Sorry for the long intro anyway without further adu I give you the second chapter of Legacy the Beginning

_**Summoning**_

'_Thought'_

**Demon speaking**

"Speaking"

I do NOT own Naruto or Inuyasha

Legacy the Beginning

Chapter two

Of the Legacy series

Mark of the

Beasts

Naruto's POV

"So will you to be my in my family" I ask Hikari and Hinata in an excited and nervous tone of voice?

"Well I don't know." Hikari says tilting her head to the side as she thinks my question over after a moment Hikari straightens her head and looks me in the eye. "If I agree to be in your family do you promise not to be mean to me like my stupid cousin?" She asks me earnestly getting sweat drops from almost all of the adults in the room.

"I promise." I tell her without any hesitation at all before continuing. "I promise to be really nice to both of you and that I'll protect you both from bullies to." I tell both Hikari and Hinata thinking about all the times kids had picked on me without anybody helping me, which for some reason my statement got a few of the grownups in the room to chuckle. It also got Hinata to raise her head and look at me in surprise. However in doing so she also reveals her face to the room at large for the first time since she arrived. Ignoring all the angry gasps from the adults in the room for the moment I walk over to Hinata and look at her forehead in confusion but before I could ask Hinata why she had something drawn on her forehead Hikari starts talking causing me to turn towards her.

"Well OK I'll be in a family with you." She tells me with a warm smile which prompts Hinata to start to answer me as well.

"I wi-will t-t" Hinata begins to say before the adults with the same pale eyes as her cuts her off.

"Hinata if you dare to sign that paper I swear I will disown you here and now!" The man that was now revealed to be her father all but screams at her causing Hinata to freeze up and look at him with tears in her eyes when I see her tears I get ready to tell the man to stop being such a bully but before I can Jiji beats me to it.

"Hiashi Hyuga you will do no such thing." Jiji tells the Hyuga clan head furiously while glaring at him while the temperature in the room starts to drop before continuing a couple of moments later. "Under the law protecting regarding arranged marriages that was laid down by our Shodi Hokage no one may interfere with the couples right to choose to either agree or decline to sign the marriage certificate." Jiji tells the furious Hyuga before turning to face Hinata with a kind smile. "Now then Hinata would you like to join Naruto Kuns family?" Jiji ask the girl prompting her to nod her head nervously. "Very good" Jiji says after a couple of moments before signaling with his hand causing an anbu agent to appear in front of him. "Dove I want you to take Naruto, Hinata, and Hikari to my office." Jiji tells the anbu agent. "I'll be in to take care of their signing the all of the documents in a little while." He tells the anbu agent before dismissing her and letting her lead us out of the room and down the hall to wait in Jiji's office.

"Hey Hinata chan" I say turning to look at her. "Why do you have something written on your forehead?" I ask the girl curiously once we get into the waiting room outside Jiji's office. As soon as the question leaves my mouth Hinata's shoulders tense up.

"I ha-have th-this on m-my f-forehead b-b-be-cause my cl-clans e-elders have ch-chosen t-to pl-place the ca-caged b-bird seal on m-me because th-they thi-think I'm we-weak." Hinata tells me in a sad shaky voice with tears running down her cheeks as we pass Jiji's secretaries desk and walk into Jiji's office. Before I have a chance to try and cheer her up we hear someone say in a cold angry voice, you are in my range of divination Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (eight trigrams sixty-four palms) before hearing a thud and spinning around to see Hiashi Hyuga closing and looking the door with the anbu agent dove unconscious on the floor.

'_Oh crap if he took out an anbu agent there's no way I can beat him still I have to protect Hikari and Hinata I promised that I would_.'

"What do you want?" I ask the Hyuga head moving in front of Hinata and Hikari incase Hiashi tries something.

"What do I want?" The man asks with a sneer on his face. "I want to finish sealing my demon loving whore of an EX daughter." Hiashi says putting extra emphasis on the word ex before he forms a ram hand sign "I also want to do what should have been done eight years ago" Hiashi says the look of hatred on his face growing stronger with each passing second. "But first, SEAL." Hiashi shouts as he dashes past me and places his left hand on Hinata's forehead causing her to shriek in pain and collapse onto the floor. "Now" Hiashi says turning to face me "To correct a mistake that was made on this night eight years ago" He says before dashing at me and punching me through the window, and down into a food stand in the street below.

'_Ouch I have to get up_' I think as I try to get back to my feet as Hiashi lands a few feet away from me only for my left leg to give out on me. '_Crap I must have broken my leg when I landed_'.

"Now demon it time for you to DIE". Hiashi shouts getting a cheer from the growing crowd around us, along with cries of Hyuga Sama is going to kill the demon, or finally my Yondamie Sama will be avenged.

"Why, why did you hurt Hinata chan"? I ask the Hyuga head anger burning brightly in my eyes.

"You want to know why I sealed that pathetic excuse for a girl" Hiashi asks looking at down at me with a sneer? "I sealed her because she is weak and is not fit to be the heir of the Hyuga clan he tells me with undisguised contempt in his voice, as he settles into a juken stance before charging at me with a cry of "Now die" only to be knocked away from me by a kick delivered by Fugaku Uchiha at the last moment.

"Hiashi what do you think you're doing"? Fugaku asks the deranged Clan head as he activates his Sharingan and settles into the ready position of Uchiha Interceptor stance.

{Fight scene written while listening to: Have you Forgotten, This is war by thirty seconds to Mars, and won't back down by Johnny Cash}

Fugaku's POV

Council clamberer a moment before

"HIKARI"! I shout jumping to my feet and using shunshin to take me to the Hokages office only to be redirected to the client lobby outside it.

'_Shit the teme must of the office off_' I think before running through the seals for the Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (1) and letting it fly at the door to the Hokages office only for it to be absorbed by a seal in a bright flash of light. "Shit, fine if that wasn't strong enough then I'll just have to try something stronger then" I start running through the seals for the Katon: Karyu Endan no Jutsu (2) only to stop mid sequence when the door to the office opens and Hikari comes running out in a panic.

"Tou san hurry the boy from earlier needs help"! Hikari tells me in a panic the moment she sees me.

"Hikari calm down and tell me what happened I can't help if I don't know what's going on.

"There's no time" Hikari yells but relents after a couple of seconds. "Hyuga teme was waiting for us in Hokage Sama's office when we arrived he attacked the lady we were with, did something to the other girl that was with us, and then punched the boy from earlier out of the window and then jumped after him he said that he's going to kill him" Hikari tells me in a rush.

"Fine wait here while I go help Naruto" I tell Hikari before running through the Hokages office and jumping out of the window turning it into a diving kick when I see Hiashi charging at a downed Naruto.

"Hiashi what do you think you're doing"? I ask the downed Hyuga clan head in front of me activating my sharingan and settling into my interceptor stance as I do so.

"I'm doing what should have been done eight years ago that's what I'm doing Fugaku" Hiashi yells at me as he gets back on his feet staring at me with a deranged glint in his eye. "I can no longer sit idly by whilst that demon controls our Hokage with its Kido (3) the demon has even managed to cast its spell on you Fugaku that's why your saving it". Hiashi shouts getting ready to charge again only to be surrounded by anbu agents and knocked unconscious.

"Citizens of Konoha" looking up from Hiashi's unconscious form I see the Sandaime standing at the base of the tower with his arms crossed across his chest and a furious expression on his face. "I want all you who are here to spread the word that at eight o clock am in two days time there is going to be a public announcement and attendance is mandatory for all citizens and shinobi baring those citizens and shinobi who are out on a mission assigned guard duty or who work on our police force or in our hospitals." The angered Sarutobi says in a cold tone of voice before signaling for the anbu to take Hiashi to the T & I department and walking over and picking up Naruto and disappearing in a shunshin no jutsu.

Irish Shift sorry for so long between updates I decided to post this as a preview of Chapter 2 of Legacy the Beginning but keep in mind that this chapter is nowhere near finished yet I'm hoping to get something like what I had for chapter 1. (somewhere in the 8 or 9 thousand word range)

(1) fire release: great fire ball jutsu

(2) fire release: fire dragon flame missile

(3) Demon magic


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Irish Shift


End file.
